


Quartz Grooming

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, F/F, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: A week of countless missions leaves Amethyst a bad shape. Luckily, her girlfriend is there to help her.





	Quartz Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a late oneshot for the 2019 Amedot Week which was last week. Hope you still enjoy it though.

Peridot waited patiently in the living room of the beach house for her girlfriend to wake up. After making peace with the diamonds, the Crystal Gems took it upon themselves to find any remaining corrupted gems and bring them to Rose's fountain to be healed. And just a week ago, Steven had unbubbled all the Rose Quartzes and put them in charge of running the human zoo after Connie gave him some information that ruled the Earth unsafe for the zoomans. Something about Homosapien ancestry, the Earth's climate being different then it was a few billion years ago, the repeat of the smallpox outbreak, or something like that.

 

Anyways, with the Rose Quartzes running the zoo, the Famethyst were allowed to come back to Earth. And today, the gems were out on a mission and Garnet decided to let Amethyst take a well-deserved break for today. So, Amethyst decided to organize a family outing with her sisters and invited Peridot to come with them.

 

Naturally, the green gem agreed and is now waiting for her girlfriend to get out of bed.

 

"Hey, Peri," said Carnelian as she and the other Earth quartzes entered the house. "You waiting for Amy?"

 

"Affirmative," said the green gem.

 

"Mind if we join you?" asked Jay.

 

"Not at all," said Peridot, scooting over as the Famethyst took spots on the couch. Well, the spots they could fit into as their large size only allowed Jay, Chip, Carnelian, and Skinny to get a seat on the couch, while the rest of them were forced to sit on either the stairs or the floor.

 

"Y'know? It was very nice of Garnet and Pearl to let M take a break for today. We haven't gotten a chance to hang out with our little sister," said Sharky.

 

"I know. I can hardly remember the last time me and Amethyst went on date," said Peridot. "But I guess that's the cost of being a Crystal Gem."

 

Just then, Amethyst temple door opened and the small quartz walked into the living room."

 

"Hey, Amethyst? Are ready for-- Oh, my," said Peridot as she got a good look at Amethyst's current appearance. The quartz was wearing a purple nightgown that reached her knees, her hair looked messy and unkempt, and she seemed to be struggling to keep her footing as she walked over to them.

 

"Hey, guys. You ready for the-- Woah!" Amethyst completely lost her footing and tripped. She would've fallen face-first on the floor if it hadn't been for Peridot catching her at the last second and was now holding her bridal style.

 

"Wow, that was a close call. Thanks, Cutie-dot," said Amethyst, planting a kiss on Peridot's cheek.

 

The green gem blushed from the contact of her girlfriend's soft lips. Ignoring the embarrassing nickname that Amethyst called her and placing her back on her feet, Peridot asked, "What's with your current appearance?"

 

"Oh, this? This is just sleepwear, Peri. It's a new thing I'm trying," Amethyst explained.

 

"I think she was referring to your hair and the fact that you could barely walk just then," said Skinny.

 

"Oh. Well, the thing is, I'm still a little bit sore from the past few missions this week. It's kinda why G and P are letting me take a break," the purple gem explained.

 

"Are you hurt?" Peridot asked, concern.

 

"A little bit, but it's nothing serious. It's just some back pain and aching shoulders; no big deal. It shouldn't stop us from going on our outing," said Amethyst, phasing on her regular outfit.

 

"Hey, Jay? Can you and the others wait outside; I need a few minutes with Amethyst?" Peridot asked.

 

"Sure. Take as long you need," said Jay as she the others went outside.

 

"Peri? What was that about?" the small quartz asked.

 

"Well, I don't want you to go out with your hair in bad shape, and especially not while you're in pain. So, I've decided to fix that problem," said the green gem.

 

"How?" Amethyst asked.

 

"Lay down on my lap," said Peridot.

 

"Um, okay," said the quartz as she lays down on her stomach on top of the green gem's lap. With Amethyst in said position, Peridot picked up a nearby hairbrush and started raking it through the quartzes long hair, blushing when an adorable purring sound emanated from the purple gem.

 

“Mmmm, whatcha doing back there, Peri?” Amethyst asked, smiling.

 

“I’m simply brushing your hair. After all, what kind of lover would I be if I don’t properly care for my beautiful quartz,” said Peridot as she continued to brush through the quartzes mane

 

“Aaaawww, Peridot. You’re too sweet,” said Amethyst, her cheeks highlighted by a dark purple blush.

 

“I take it you’re enjoying this,” said Peridot.

 

“Mmhmm,” the quartz replied, purring as she felt the brushes soft bristles stroke lightly through her hair. Peridot smiled in delight knowing that, in a way, this satisfied both of them. Amethyst gets to enjoy having her hair brushed and Peridot gets to hear every cute sound the quartz makes with each individual brush stroke.

 

After a few seconds, Amethyst’s hair started to look more like it usually did, except a little less wild. It was at this moment that Peridot noticed a few hair accessories on the table. The green gem smiled as an idea popped inside her head.

 

She reached over to the table and picked up a purple bow used it to tie Amethyst’s hair into a ponytail.

 

“Whatcha doing, Pear-Bear?” Amethyst asked.

 

Blushing at the mention of her other embarrassing nickname, she replied, “I’m simply adding a few accessories to make you look your best for today's outing.”

 

“Do I not already look my best?” the quartz asked.

 

“W-What?! N-No! You’re beautiful!!” said Peridot, panicking.

 

“Relax, Cutie-dot. I was just messing you,” said Amethyst, smiling.

 

Peridot blushed. “I really wish you wouldn’t call me that; it’s so embarrassing?”

 

“I don’t mean to embarrass you, Dotty. I just like coming up with pet names for my cute girlfriend,” Amethyst explained. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you call me whatever pet name you come up with.”

 

Peridot smiled. “Yes, I would like that.”

 

“Anything for you, my Little Lime Pie,” said Amethyst, smirking.

 

Peridot sighed but kept smiling as she brushed back the strand of hair that usually covered the quartz’s left eye and tied it back with a yellow star hair clip.

 

“Okay, Amethyst. I’ll need you to position yourself in this same position on the couch,” said Peridot as she got off the couch.

 

Once Amethyst was in said position, the quartz let out a satisfied hum when she felt Peridot’s soft fingers caress her shoulders.

 

“Peridot? What are you doing?” Amethyst asked.

 

“Well, I did some research online about how to please your lover and the website said that giving you a “massage” would not only please you but also relieves any stress or pain you might be feeling,” Peridot explained. “Are you enjoying this?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Amethyst replied, satisfied.

 

“Good,” said the green gem as she lightly massaged her girlfriend's shoulders, forcing the quartz to stuff her face into a pillow to suppress any satisfied noise she made. As this continues, Peridot’s hands slide off her girlfriend’s shoulders and move to her back. Peridot smiled as another suppressed satisfied noise escapes the quartz’s lips as the green gem massaged her aching back.

 

After a while, Peridot relents and lets Amethyst pull her face out of the pillow with a loving smile on her face.

 

“Well, what did you think?” said Peridot, only for her eyes to widen as Amethyst pressed her lips against hers for a good twelve seconds before pulling back.

 

“I love you,” said the purple quartz, smiling.

 

“I-I-I love you too,” Peridot replied, flustered.

 

“Hey, guys? Are you two done in here?” Carnelian asked, entering the house.

 

“Don’t worry, sis. We’re coming out,” said Amethyst.

 

“Gotcha,” said Carnelian as she exited the house.

 

“C’mon, my sisters are waiting. Let’s get this family outing started,” said Amethyst, heading to the door.

 

“Anything for you, my princess,” said Peridot, following behind her.

 

Amethyst simply smiled and rolled her eyes as she went out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry this was late.


End file.
